The Brother
by MadxHatter123
Summary: Just another self insert into Equestria story, but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, I'm MadxHatter123. I recently started writing fan fics, and have also gotten into MLP: FIM. I started writing a fanfic for it on . I might put it on here eventually, but that all depends on how you guys respond to this one. I hope you enjoy it. It's my take on a send-self-to-equestria story, but mine has a twist. Oh, and the beginning may seem familiar to some of you, if you have read Living the Dream by kickass222urmom,I borrowed the idea of dieing and choosing where you get to go for an afterlife. Just that though. Everything else is completely my idea. If you read this I hope it's ok I used this idea. If not, I'll change it to have another explanation. So, without further ado, my self insert story, The Brother.

(starts at the beginning of The Ticket Master, oh, and for the sake of the story, Spike is still at the Library, sleeping)

Chapter 1:

(Twilight's point of view)

It was early on morning, and I was at Applejack's helping her take some apples to her barn.

"Thank ya kindly Twilight for helpin' me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all this golden delicious," at this she hops in the air, "in the barn by lunch time. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles." Then she chuckles.

I begin to tell her that it was no problem, when I hear a familiar voice shout, "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I freeze, knowing exactly what that means. Applejack see's me freeze and I hear her say, "What in the ha-" and next thing I know I'm in the air, flying away from Applejack and the basket of apples I dropped.

I hear chuckling and look up. "Dang it, Midnight, you know I hate it when you do this!" I yell at the stallion I haven't seen in years.

He laughs louder and says, "Oh don't lie sis, you know you love it when I take you flying." He then throws me up and get under me, and I land on his back with a grunt.

"Oof, yes, but only when I ask you to take me flying." I sigh. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were on tour with the Wonderbolts." I ask him, as I begin to remember what the Princess had told me about my brother.

"Eh, I have lots of vacation time saved up, seeing as I never took any in all the years I've been with them. I actually have about a year or two of total vacation time, so I finally decided to take some time of and pursue my real talent."

I smile. "It's about time. You may be the fastest flier in Equestria-" he cuts me off here.

"Twi, you know I hate it when you say that."

"I know," I reply, "but you know it's true. I have a friend who says she's the fastest, and while she is fast, I know I've seen you go faster."

I pause, and add, "plus, the Princess told me about, your past life. And what you asked before you were reborn."

He freezes, and we start to descend. I start to panic, but he quickly snaps out of it and starts flapping again.

He sighs. "Well, I did ask her to tell you. You have some where we can go and talk?"

I smile as I spot the Library. "Yeah, see that big tree?" He nods. "It's the Library. I'm staying there, so lets go there."

I hear him chuckle as we start to descend to land. "Heh, figures you would be living in the library."

We land, and I slip off his back and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs some more as he pushes the door open, and holds it for me.

(We leave Twilight's point of view now, and now we journey into the past to learn about Twilight's mysterious brother)A/N: Some of the info to follow is about me, and is mostly true, but some is also made up for the sake of the story. Mainly the me hating my life stuff.

(Third Person Point of view)

Before Midnight Sparkle, Twilight's brother, was Midnight Sparkle, he was a human named Dustin Zearfoss (strange last name, I know, but it's my real last name). He was 18, in his last year of high school, and had recently became a brony. He personally hated his life, and found his hobbies the only reason to keep going. He wasn't suicidal, but he wished he didn't have to live his sucky life any more. And one day, he got that wish.

It was a Saturday morning like any other in late January. His mom had decided she wanted to do laundry, which means make Dustin do laundry. They lived on the second floor of a small apartment building, along with his younger sister. It had snowed the night before, and a lot of the snow was slushy. He took down the first load, stepping through a good amount of the slush, making it stick to the bottom of his shoes. He started walking up the stairs to get the next load, but as he reached the top, his shoes slid, causing him to fall backwards. The last thought he had before everything went black was, "Ah shit."

Next thing he knew, he saw a bright light. After his eyes adjusted, he looked around. He saw nothing but white.

"Crap. I'm dead arn't I." He said, not expecting an answer. Suddenly, he heard a loud voice.

"Yes, you are Dustin. When you fell, you fell in a way that your neck snapped, which killed you instantly."

Dustin sighed. "So what now? Heaven? Hell? Nothingness?" he asked.

The voice chuckled. "Straight to the point huh? Well, you lived a good enough life that you get to choose."

"Choose?" Dustin asked confused. "Why would I choose to go to Hell over Heaven?"

"You didn't let me finish." the voice said slightly annoyed. "You get to choose between those two, or a world of your choice. With a life of your choice."

"Hmm, a life of my choice huh?" Dustin asked, taking a thinking pose.

After a few moments, Dustin snapped his fingers. "Ok, I know what I want to do. I want to be reborn into the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic world. But I don't just want to be reborn as just any pony. I want to be reborn as Twilight Sparkle's older brother, who's the official fastest flier in Equestria. And I want my special skill, or cutie mark, have to do with music, as in I can play any instrument ever made, write and make up my own original music, and be an amazing singer." he said finishing.

The voice, if it had a face, would have been seen blinking in surprise. Then it would have a smile on it's face. "You really thought this through, huh. Well, I'll have to ok all this with Celestia, and I need your promise you won't interfere with any big, important events in a way it would harm any...pony."

"Of course. Oh, and will I keep my memory?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, and I'm curious, why do you want to be Twilight's brother?" the voice asked.

"Oh, well, I just feel she is a pony who needs an older brother to be there for her. That, and I feel she would be fun to tease in a sibling like way."

The voice chuckled at Dustin's reasoning and said, "Ok, I have talked to Celestia, and she approved. I will now send you on to you new life, Midnight Sparkle."

"New name? Cool. And thanks, uh, God?" Dustin, now Midnight, said unsure.

"Heh, I never actually confirmed a name, but that is what most of you humans refer to me as so, yes, that is who I am." the voice, now called God, told him, as Midnight faded away to start his new life.

Midnight was born, and looked forward to Twilight being born. He had decided before she was born, that his first word would be her name. He vowed to be the best older brother that anypony ever had, and would protect her with ever fibber of his being. Finally, the day came, about 2 years after Midnight was born, that Twilight came into the world. As his parents were showing him his new baby sister, he heard them say her name, and decided, that was the perfect moment.

"T-twilight." Midnight said in a adorable baby voice. His parents gasped, and then smiled.

"His first word! And it's his little sister's name. I'm sure he's going to be a great big brother." Their dad said proudly.

A few years passed, and they grew older, Midnight becoming a great flier, and Twilight getting interested in magic. Midnight made sure to take Twilight to the Summer Sun Celebration that got her interested in wanting to pursue magic. He also helped convince their parents into getting her a chance to enter the program that would end with he becoming Celestia's student. The day of the test came and Midnight chuckled as he watched his little sisters attempts at getting the egg to do something magic. He suddenly felt Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom wave coming, and quickly dived to cover to avoid his sister's magic. He heard everything going haywire for a bit, and when it got quiet, he knew Celestia had arrived. He waited a few more seconds, and then popped his head out and said, "Is it all clear?"

Everyone turned to look at him, and he saw Celestia's eyes widen a bit. He came out and bowed to her.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty." he said, slightly nervous.

Everyone else was distracted by Twilight's success, that they didn't notice Celetia motion for him to follow her.

"It is nice to meet you, Dustin." Celestia told him as they walked.

Midnight sighed and said, "I haven't been called that in a long while, and to be honest, I don't even consider myself him anymore."

"Oh?" said Celestia, mildly surprised. "I didn't realize somepony would so easily let go of a piece of themselves."

"I, I really didn't like my life as Dustin. This one is so much better. I have both parents that both care greatly about me, I can fly, and pretty fast too, and I'm fantastic with music." he said as he gestured at his cutie mark, which was three sheets of music notes. "Why would I miss anything about a life where I didn't have much of a future. And, I guess I should thank you for allowing me to live this new life."

"It was no problem, but I need to ask you something sense you know of things to come, will I get my sister back?" Celestia asked him with a hopeful tone.

Midnight smiled and replied, "I shouldn't tell you, but I will if you can do one thing for me."

"Done, if I find what you tell me satisfactory." she replied almost immediately.

"I think you will, she will come back, and she will become your loving sister again." he said, and suddenly found himself being hugged by Celestia.

He blushed as she let him go. "That, is the greatest news I have received in a very long time. Now, what is you request?"

"I want you to make me a Wonderbolt. Not right away, in a few years, when a young mare by the name of Spitfire joins them. It will help me a lot in the future." Celestia raised he eyebrows at this, but smiled.

"Of course, but are you fast?"

Midnight smirked. "Am I fast? I can go fast enough to brake the sound barrier, in ten seconds."

"Really? You'll have to show me then, to prove it, but for now, we should return to your family. They are probably wondering where we are." They left, and rejoined his family. Now, we return to present time, but we go to a panicking Applejack.

A/N: Don't worry, will go back to his Wonderbolt career, but I have a plan to go with it, so just be patient.

(Soon after Midnight flew off with Twilight, and still in third person point of view)

Applejack just stared in shock at the spot Twilight used to be. She quickly snapped out of her shock and looked up to see Twilight being carried off by a Pegasus she never saw before. It looked to be a dark purple stallion with a short black mane with a small patch of light purple in the front, and a black tail with a stripe of light purple going down the middle. She could just barely make out his cutie mark, which looked to be three music sheets overlapping each other. Making sure to not forget any details, she ran off to find the others so they could help Twilight. She quickly found Rainbow Dash, who crashed near by, and told her what happened.

"WHAT! We need to find her quick, who knows why that guy took her or what he's going to do to her." Rainbow exclaimed.

They ran off and found Pinkie at Sugercube Corner, got Rarity at her boutique, and found Fluttershy walking through town.

"Ok, now that we have everyone, we need to figure out where to start looking for them." Dash said.

"U-um, s-shouldn't we go tell Spike first, I mean if that's ok." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yeah, Dash. I think he should be the first to know Twi is missing. He might even know who took her." Applejack said as they started running toward the Library. They soon arrived, and burst though the door. They all froze at what they saw. Sitting in the library was Twilight and the mysterious stallion that took her. Applejack was the first to snap out of it, and she quickly tackled him while shouting, "Run Twi, I'll hold this creep down!"

"Creep?" exclamed the stallion, while Twilight sighed.

"Applejack, why would I run from my own brother." She said as she walked over to pull Applejack off of him.

The others froze in confusion, while Applejack said, "Brother?"

"Yes, he is my older brother, and I don't think he appreciates you sitting on him." Twilight replied.

"Well, actually, I don't mind, but if my marefriend saw this..." he shuddered.

"Ah, I'm mighty sorry mister..." Applejack apologized as she got off him.

"Midnight, Midnight Sparkle." he said getting up.

They all then heard Rainbow Dash gasp loudly.

"M-M-M-M-Midnight Sparkle! The Midnight Sparkle, the youngest of the Wonderbolts, who joined at the age of only 16!" yelled, flying up close to him.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied calmly.

Rainbow then turned to Twilight. "Why didn't you tell me you were related to the fastest Wonderbolt!" she questioned.

"I really didn't think it was all that important." Twilight replied.

"Ugh, whats with all the noise down here." Said Spike, who appeared rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Spike, didn't mean to wake you." Twilight apologized to the small dragon.

"Hey Spike! I haven't seen you in a while." Midnight exclaimed, as he walked over and patted the small dragon on the back.

"Huh, Midnight? What are you doing here?" Spike asked in confusion, waking up fully.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to ask. Aren't the Wonderbolts on tour right now?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Ah, I have a ton of vacation time saved up, and decided to finally use it. I decided to focus on my true special talent, music." He said smiling.

"Wait, you special talent doesn't have to do with your flying abilities?" Asked Rainbow in shock.

"Nah, being the fastest is just a natural thing." he told her.

Suddenly, Spike belched and a scroll appeared. He opened it and to golden tickets fell out. Midnight spotted them and smirked.

'Oooo, I arrived at the perfect time' he thought to himself.

**Alright, that's it for now. I'll put up the next chapter soon. And I'll be making each chapter follow the episodes, with a few addition stuff thrown in every now and then. I hope you all like my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I did not mean for it to take me this long to get up a second chapter. My internet decided to completely crap out on me, so, I haven't been able to really do anything internet related. I literaly just got my internet back. And I've been having some writers block too. I just hope I can over come it and make this a good as another note, I had this chapter up on first, much easier to get up. Well, enough about why I'm late, here's chapter 2 of The Brother.

Chapter 2:

Midnight watched as all the girls spotted the tickets and Spike read what the letter said. He listened as all they all gave there reasons for wanting to go, jumping in surprise when music came out of nowhere for Pinkie's, and chuckled when they started to argue over who should go. He was surprised though when Rainbow wasn't arguing as much as the others. Just before Twilight could have her first out burst, Midnight decided to excuse himself.

"Well, it seems like you are about to have your hooves full, so I'll be going. I want to explore the town some and maybe find a place to stay. See ya, sis." Midnight winked as he dashed out the door.

They all just stared at where he had been a few moments ago, but then quickly started arguing again, not noticing one voice was missing.

(with Midnight)

Midnight sighed as he walked away from Twilight's house.

'It was nice seeing her again after so long, and I got to meet the other 5 of the mane 6, even if it wasn't on the best terms.' he thought to himself. He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when a blue blur appeared in front of him. He soon realized it was Rainbow Dash, who seemed to have followed him from the Library.

"Ugh, hi, um, Rainbow dash, right?" he said pretending to try to remember her name.

She made a high pitched squee sound and pushed her checks together.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! You actually remember my name!" she said excitedly while jumping around in a circle.

"Ugh, yeah, we did just meet." 'Holy crap, the show didn't show that she was this much of a fan girl' Midnight thought as he sweat dropped at Rainbow's actions.

She stopped suddenly, remembering where she was, and quickly tried to compose herself.

"Ahem, yes, well. Uhh..." she said, not having a clue at what to say to one of her favorite Wonderbolts.

Midnight chuckled. "Heh, um, shouldn't you be trying to get my sister to give you the other ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala? I mean, you do want to meet the other Wonderbolts right?"

Rainbow froze. 'He's right, but I could just impress him and then I don't have to try to impress the others. He could vouch for me.' she thought to herself.

"Hey! Would you like to see some tricks?" she said suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Midnight replied, hoping to see some of the tricks she could do that they might not have shown on the show.

Sadly, he was disappointed. All the tricks she did, he recognized. He saw her start to fly up really high, and realized she was about to try the Sonic Rainboom. He got ready to take off to catch her when she got catapulted backwards from not being able to do it.

He saw the cone start to form, and then she stopped. He took off just as she was flung back. He caught he before she could go very far. She blushed when she realized she was in his arms.

"You ok? Think you can fly?" he asked as he started to let her go.

"Y-yeah." she said blushing as she started flying and he let her go.

"Seems to me that that one could use some work yet. What were you trying to do anyway?" he asked, pretending not to know.

"Oh, well, it's a move I did a long time ago that I haven't been able to reproduce quite yet. I always get close, but then I get catapulted back. I call it the Sonic Rainboom." she said, giving an enthusiastic twirl in the air as she said the name.

"Hmm, that sounds suspiciously like me Sonic Purpboom." Midnight said as he rubbed his chin. (AN/ the Sonic Purpboom is basically a Sonic Rainboom, except with a purple colored sound wave and a purple streak that follows Midnight)

"Sonic Purpboom? Now hold on. I know all of the Wonderbolt moves, and I know that is not one of yours!" Rainbow said narrowing her eyes.

"Of course you don't know about that move. Only two ponies know I can do it, and that's Twilight, and Princess Celestia. I had to show it to her to get her to let me join the Wonderbolts at such a young age." he replied, grinning at Rainbows shocked expression.

"R-really! Can I see it? Please?" begged him, putting her hooves together and making a puppy dog face.

"Heh, sorry Rainbow, that look doesn't work on me. Never has, never will. I'll think about showing you sometime, but for now, I think you should get going. From the looks of those weather ponies, I think were getting rain."

Sure enough, they could see some other Pegasus starting to move some rain clouds into place.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. I got to go." as she flew off, he could hear her mummble, "and maybe I can do something to convince Twilight to give me that other ticket."

Midnight just chuckled to himself, and quickly flew off to find his sister.

(a few minutes later at an unknown restaurant)

Midnight arrived at the restaurant just as his sister's and Spike's orders showed up. He grabbed a chair from a table he pasted, unknowingly causing another stallion about to sit down to fall, and sat next to Twilight.

"Hey Twi, you decide who to give the ticket to?" he asked, smirking at the reaction he knew to be coming.

"ARGH! I JUST CAN'T DECIDE! THEY ALL HAVE GOOD REASONS AND THEY'RE MY FRIENDS AND I CAN'T LET ANY OF THEM DOWN AND IF I JUST GIVE MY TICKET AND THE EXTRA ONE TO TWO OF THEM, THREE OF THEM WILL STILL BE DISAPPOINTED AN-" Midnight quickly covered her mouth with a hoof.

"Ok Sis, you causing a scene, like usual." he deadpanned as he took his hoof away.

"Sorry. It's just so hard to decide." Twilight said sighing. Suddenly, her face brightened up and she turned to look at Midnight.

"I know! I can give it to you! They'd have to understand, I mean, your my brother so-" Midnight held up a hoof to stop her.

"No can do little sis. I can't let you pick me over any of you friends. Especially ones you just made. Also, you know I hate those stuck-up noble events." he told her with a serious face, while stealing a few of Spike's hay fries, getting a small 'Hey!' from him.

Twilight lost the happy look on her face and sighed. "Your right."

Suddenly, a large group of ponies stampeded past. A waiter from the restaurant called out to them, "Uh, pardon, are you going to eat your food in the rain?"

"Huh? It's not raining." Twilight replied, looking around, only to see rain poring down around her and the others, but none on them.

"Huh? What's going on?" she questioned looking up.

"I think I know." Midnight mumbled while looking up with her. They saw a hole in the clouds, where Rainbow Dash soon poked her head out from.

"Hi there best friend forever that I've ever ever had. I hope you're enjoying the sunny weather." she then noticed Midnight. "Oh, and hey Midnight!"

He smirked and waved at her as Twilight got a scowl on her face.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked with a slightly angry tone angry tone.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow stated out with an innocent tone, but before she could continue, Midnight cut her off.

"Don't bother Rainbow. My sister is a lot like me, she doesn't give into favors so easily. Your best bet is to just leave her alone and wait for her to make her decision."

"But, but." Rainbow said with a sad look on her face.

"He's right Dash, I'll chose when I'm ready. Now please go."

Rainbow sighed and said, "Ugh, fine."

She grabbed the other end of the opening and pulled it shut with a zipper sound.

Twilght sighed and picked up her sandwich with her magic and was about to bite into it when she noticed Midnight had pulled an umbrella out of nowhere.

"Where did you-" was all she got out before rain came pouring down on her.

'Ah, got to love being a cartoon-like creature who can pull random things out of nowhere when it's funny.' Midnight thought to himself as he stayed perfectly dry under the umbrella.

"Twilight! It's raining." announced a dry Rarity, who appeared out of nowhere.

"No, really?" Twilight replied sarcastically as Midnight tried, and failed, to hold in his laughter.

Rarity then suddenly grabbed Twilight while saying, "Come with me before you catch a cold!"

She quickly took her to her Boutique, with Midnight and Spike following close behind, Spike hiding under Midnight's umbrella.

Once they were there, Twilight shook the water off of her, causing it to cover Rarity.

Spike and Midnight burst out laughing as Twilight apologized. Rarity assured her it was alright and proceeded to start her plan to get the extra ticket. Midnight laughed as Rarity rubbed up against his sister, as Spike blushed. He stop suddenly when he heard Rarity announce doing makeovers. He started edging toward the door when he remembered what Rarity did to Spike. No way was he going to let her do anything remotely similar to him.

A screen flew in front of Twilight and Rarity, knocking Spike to the side. Midnight cringed as he heard the sounds of his poor little sister getting a forceful makeover. He still burst out laughing, though, when the screen was moved away to reveal his sister in a, in his opinion, too-girly-for-his-dorky-sister saddle and laughed even more as Spike made a gagging sound and pointed at his open mouth, only to laugh even harder as it was shoved into his mouth by Rarity.

He was then gasping for air as he watched Spike try to flee from Rarity as she gave him a similar make over as she gave his sister. He then noticed Twilight's disapproving stare and calmed down a bit. Only to break down into hysterics as Rarity revealed Spike. He then noticed Spike leave, and froze. He saw Rarity start to approach him with a similar gleam in her eyes that she had had when she was working on his sister and Spike.

He quickly composed himself and became serious.

"Freeze. If you take one more step towards me, I will, and I don't care if your my sister's friend and a mare, shave your mane off in your sleep. And I am deathly serious, just ask Twilight."

Rarity froze, and turned to look at Twilight. Twilight cringed at the memory of him doing that to her a few years ago when she tricked him into wearing on of their mother's dresses in public.

She looked at Rarity and nodded as she said, "He's serious. He did it to me before, and I know he wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

Rarity squeaked as she quickly backed away from Midnight and began to focus on Twilight again. Midnight relaxed, knowing that his completely serious threat had saved him from being dressed up in silly outfits. The only one he lets do that is his marefriend. And even then it's when they're alone. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost didn't notice Twilight give her rant to Rarity and start toward the door. He quickly waved to Rarity, who gave him a scared look. He sighed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't serious about shaving your mane." he lied to her as he saw Applejack appear and grab his little sister. He chuckled at Rarity's sigh of relief as he walked out of the Boutique and saw Applejack had just finished listing off all the food she had. He watched as Twilight's look of wonder turned to one of anger as she told off Applejack. He gave a quiet chuckle as he caught his sister's attention as she ran off.

"Hey Twi! I'll see you later!" He called out to his fleeing sibling, seeing her nod at him quickly as she continued running. He nodded to Applejack as he took off, deciding to go see the Mayor about finding a place to live. He would check on Twilight later, to make sure everything went alright.

(A few minutes later)

It didn't take him long to reach the Town Hall. He quietly walked in, and approached the secretary.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could speak to the Mayor. I'm new in town and I need a place to stay for my time her. And maybe a job to hold give me something to do while I'm here." he asked her politely.

"Oh, uh, sure, just let me make sure she's not busy." the secretary said as she walked over to a nearby door and knocked. He could just barely hear her state to the Mayor what he told her, but couldn't hear the Mayor's reply. The secretary walked back to him and said, "Go right on in, she's apparently been expecting you."

"Really?" he replied truly surprised.

"Yes." was all she said. He just shrugged and walked into the Mayor's office.

"Ah, Mister Sparkle. It is a pleasure to meet you." He walked up to her and shook her extended hoof.

"Yes, well, I am a bit curious how you knew to expect me." he asked.

"Ah, yes. When the Princess was here for the Summer Sun Celebration, she told me to expect you. She even requested a area of land, where she had some unicorns build a music store with an apartment above it for you. She even had it fully refurbished. I was told all I had to do was tell you about it and give you this key." She told him, pulling out a key from a drawer.

Midnight just sat there, shocked, as she set the key on the desk. He sat there for a few seconds, as the Mayor started to squirm in the silence. He soon snapped out of it and took the key.

"Um, thanks. I'll have to remember to thank the Princess next time I see her." he said as he stood up and started toward the door.

"Yes, oh, and don't worry about payments, the Princess already took care of it all." she told him as he reached the door.

He waved back in acknowledgment as he walked out. He paused, and turned around.

"I suppose I should ask where I can find the shop." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

(A few instructions and a short flight later)

Midnight landed in front of his new store, and was amazed by the craftsmanship. It was mostly white, with large glass windows in the front showing off the wares inside. On the top of the building, was what looked like a large half vinyl record with the words 'Midnight's Music' printed on it in dark purple, much to Midnight's delight.

He unlocked the door and went in. He was amazed at the huge music selection, he even recognized some music from his world, but with the covers that showed the artists to look like pony versions of them.

"Cool." was all he could say as he looked around. He found a music system in the back that was hooked up to speakers all over the store so he could play some music when the store was open. He grabbed some records with songs he loved and popped some into the player and started them up. The first song to play was Stronger by Kanye West. (AN: I have a link to it on the fim version, but I don't think you can do that on here, so stop being lazy and look it up yourself if you want to hear it.)

He found a door that lead up stairs to his apartment, and was delighted that he could still hear the music as he went up. He failed to notice his sister and Spike run by the front of the store, followed closely by a mob of other mares.

He explored the apartment a bit and was satisfied with the decorations and furniture. He was surprised to find a ponified cell phone like device with only two numbers in it. One to Celestia, and one to his marefriend, which really surprised him. He would ask Celestia about it later.

He soon found a room that made him squeal in delight. It was filled with all his favorite instruments, and a sound mixing system that would allow him to mix his own music, plus some he could remember from his original world that he didn't spot downstairs. He then noticed the time and figured it was time for him to check on his sister.

He locked up the store and made the relatively quick journey to the Library. He got there just as the girls were all walking out with their tickets.

"Aww, I missed the chase scene." he said, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, hey Midnight, can I talk to you a sec." Twilight said as she approached Midnight after he landed.

"Sure, my adorable little sister, who I can see has just remembered something that is going to make me laugh." he replied in a joking manner, confusing the others.

"Uh, Twi, what's he talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'll catch up with you guys in a few. Me and my brother need to have a quick private chat." she said as she gave Midnight a fake, sweet grin. The others just shrugged and kept walking. The siblings walked back to the Library and when they were inside, Twilight turned on him.

"I just remembered that the Princess told me you know about a lot of things that are going to happen in the future, WHICH INCLUDED THE STRESS I JUST WENT THROUGH!." she yelled at him.

He just kept grinning and said, "So? Yes, I did know that was all going to happen, and I had a good reason not to tell you how to solve the problem. You wouldn't have learned anything if I did."

Twilight's anger deflated as she realized it was a good reason. She sighed.

"Fine, you win. I'm just surprised the Princess didn't send a ticket for you." Twilight commented.

"Eh, I'm not. She knows I hate that stuff, especially since I get dragged there every year as a Wonderbolt. She probably figured I don't want to go this year, which she figured right." Midnight said as they walked out of the Library to meet up with the others.

"Ah, ok. That makes sense." she commented as they caught sight of Twilight's friends.

They suddenly heard a voice say, "I finally found you Midnight Sparkle."

Midnight froze, instantly recognizing the voice.

He slowly turned around and came face to face with his marefriend.

"Uh, heh, hey Spitfire, sweety." Midnight said, starting to sweat, knowing the angry look on her face would not bode well for him.

"Don't you 'Hey Spitfire, sweety.' me mister. How could you leave on vacation without telling anypony! Especially me! Your marefriend! You know I have as much vacation time as you and would, and have, taken time off with you!" she said getting closer to him every second.

"Um, I uh, forgot?" he said, grinning sheepishly.

She saw his face and sighed, losing all traces of anger immediately, "Ugh, I can't stay mad at you. I love you too much."

He smiled and leaned in, giving her a short kiss. "Love you too, love."

She smirked, "Oh no, you not getting off that easy."

She suddenly pulled out two golden tickets out of no where, making Midnight pale.

"Yep," Spitfire stated happily, "They gave us our tickets just after you left, and gave me yours to give to you."

"But, but." Midnight stuttered.

"And you're going. You don't need to be in Wonderbolt attire, but you are going." Spitfire told him sternly.

He hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Alright."

The whole time this was going on, the girls, and Spike, were watching in amusement. Except Dash, who had another fan girl moment at the appearance of Spitfire. At the end of it, Midnight could just barely hear Applejack make a whip sound as he gave into defeat.

Spitfire just only then noticed the others, thanks to Applejack's sound effect.

"Uh, who are they, Midnight?" Spitfire asked turning to them.

"Ah, yes. Spitfire, I want you to meet my sister, Twilight, and her friends."

Spitfire immediately brightened at this. "Oh! You're the sister that Midnight's always talking about. It's nice to finally meet you." she said as she took Twilight's hoof and shook it. Twilight introduced the others, and after talking for a bit, they all parted ways.

After everyone was gone, Midnight turned to Spitfire and grinned.

"Wait until you see our new place." he said as she turned to look at him, with a brow raised.

Ok, I feel this is a good place to stop. I'm getting tired, and am satisfied with what I have here. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon than this on was. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction note: Yo, sorry this took so long to get up guys, but it's been on fimfiction for a bit, so yeah. But, you guys won't have to wait as long as the people over on fimfiction for the next chapter at least. Now, go read the fim opening, and enjoy. Oh, and instead of getting links, you'll have to put the url in to hear the music.

Well, it looks like I'm doing some major typing goal is to try and get a new chapter up ether everyday (which is highly doubtful) or every other day (which is only slightly more likely). Oh, and from this point onwards, I will be focusing on Midnight and the popular background characters, but I will still have some chapters where it shows Midnight's involvement in the episodes, but I won't include all episodes, just ones I can think of how to fit him in. The ones he's not included in will just have happened the same way, just with him considered as a random background pony. Ok, let's get this thing going. Oh, and warning, there will be mentions of semx this chapter. (yes, I purposely typed that as smex, not sex)

Chapter 3:

"Woah, sweet." exclaimed Spitfire as her and Midnight reached his music store.

"Heh, and that's just the outside, and wait until you see the apartment above." he said as he unlocked the door.

They walked in and Spitfire started to look at some of the records.

"Fall Out Boy? DeadMau5? Slipknot? Ok, I may not listen to much music, but I know I've never heard of these ponies before." she said as she continued to look around.

"Of course you haven't, there musicians from my past life." Midnight told her as he walked over to the door leading upstairs.

"Ah, that explains it. It's still hard to believe you weren't born a pony." Spitfire said as she follow the purple Pegasus upstairs.

"Technically, I was born a pony, I just had a different life as something that wasn't one before I was born." he told her.

"Heh, ok, ok. You got me there. How are you going to explain who those groups are anyway?" Spitfire asked as she looked around their new home.

"That's easy, I'll just tell them that they're groups from far, far away. That should stave off questions from the average pony. And the only pony I know that would dig deeper is Twilight, and she knows about my past life, so I can just tell her what I told you. She knows not to say anything." he told her as he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Ah, ok. Oh hey look, a ukulele, your favorite. I still have no idea how you play it." Spitfire said as she walked out of the room with all the instruments.

"It's actually not that hard. Pegasi and Earth Ponies may not be able to use magic like Unicorns can, but we do have some magic. It's all about learning how to use the limited amount. I learned how to use it to form, 'invisible fingers' that I can use to play the instruments. Plus, it helps that I have an above average amount of that magic, thanks to Twilight being my sister." he said as he finished the bottle of water.

"So, you done looking around?" he asked as he walked up to Spitfire.

"Yep, just got to check out the bedroom yet." she said as she turned to Midnight.

Midnight smirked. "Well, why don't we check it out together, hmm." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows in a silly yet suggestive way.

Spitfire giggled at the look, and smirked back. "I'm still mad at you, you know." she said while Midnight started kissing her neck. She moaned slightly at the contact.

"Mmm, fine. But only because I want it too." she told him as she gave in. As she walked towards the room, Midnight hoof-pumped in victory, and followed with a slightly perverted grin.

(the next morning)

Midnight awoke the next morning with a smile.

'Mmm, yesterday was awesome, and not just because of the sex.' he thought with a chuckle.

He turned and looked at his marefriend. She was lightly snoring, and he found her bed mane to be adorable. He yawned and gave Spitfire a peck on her lips, causing her to smile in her sleep. He slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake her, and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, dried off and went down to the store.

"Ah, it a good thing I don't need to style my mane, it looks good messy.' he thought as he unlocked the door and flipped the sign to open. He when to the music player, and popped in some records. [url=.com/watch?v=tKi9Z-f6qX4&ob=av2e]Strobe by deadmau5[/url] started to play as Midnight settled behind the counter waiting for his first customer.

About two hours pasted and Midnight was soon joined by Spitfire, just as [url=.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y]The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance[/url] started to play.

"Hmm, this song is certainly interesting. Any costumers yet?" she asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek, and sat next to him.

"Nnnope." giving a decent Big Mac impression. Just then, the bell at the door rang, and Midnight saw a familiar blue mane.

"Heh, so it is you, 'Midnight-mare'." the mare said as she walked up to the counter.

"Heh, hey Vinny." Midnight replied, grinning at the white furred DJ.

"Who's this Midnight." Spitfire said, eyeing the DJ mare warily.

"Ah, Spitfire, this is Vinyl Scratch, an old friend from school. We both love playing music." he told his marefriend, knowing from her relaxing stance that he successfully defused the situation.

"Ah, well nice to meet you Mrs. Scratch, I'm Spitfire, Midnight's marefriend." she said, shaking Vinyl's hoof.

"Ah, Mrs. Scratch is my mom, call me Vinyl. You got yourself a sexy one Mid, lucky." Vinyl replied while winking at them.

Spitfire's jaw dropped while Midnight smirked. "Ha! Shadow owes me fifty bits. I knew you were into mares." Vinyl laughed at this and lightly punched Midnight in the shoulder.

"I should have known you guys were betting on my sexuality. Well, at least you guessed right. So, what kind of jams you got here?" she said as she started to look around.

"Oh, I got all kinds of music here. Rock, Country, Techno, Dubtrot, you name it. Although, you probably haven't heard of a lot of these artists. Oh, I have even some of your music here." Midnight told her as he showed her around. "I actually have some of the foreign stuff playing now." he told her.

Vinyl paused and listened to what was playing. "Hmm, you're right, never heard this before, but I like it." she said as she started to bob her head to [url=.com/watch?v=5xyDMShqib8&feature=related]Drop the Bass by Skrillex.[/url]

Midnight grinned. "Figured you would. See any records you're interested in?" he said as he went back to behind the counter.

"Yeah," she replied floating some records over to them, "and can you get me the one with the song that's playing on it?" as she started pulling out some bits.

"Sure," he told her as he grabbed a copy of the record with the song on it. He rang them up and told her, "Mkay, that will be 45 bits." she pulled out the bits and lay them on the counter.

"Ah, before I forget, I got a gift for you. I had them made in case I saw you again. They'll make you look as cool as me." she grinned as she set a pair of shades on the counter.

Midnight grinned and picked them up. "Awesome." He put them on and turned to Spitfire. "So, how do I look?"

[img].[/img]

"Sexy." she replied as she gave him a kiss.

"Heh, don't you two going doing something I would do now. See ya Mid." Vinyl waved back at them as she walked out.

"Ah, nice to see old friends." Midnight sighed as he laid back.

"Mmm, any other old 'friends' I should know about?" Spitfire asked, giving Midnight that look that all males fear.

Midnight sweat dropped and sighed. "You know, I never took you for the jealous type Spitfire." she blushed at this, "but no, love, all my other old friends are guys, she's my only female one, and you can see why."

"S-sorry." the fiery mare said looking down. Midnight put his hoof under her chin and tilted he head up to look in his eyes.

"Hey, relax, love. I love you, and only you. Nothing will ever change that. Even if an old marefriend came back into my life, my heart belongs to you." he told her, then gave her a kiss.

They broke apart when they heard the bell ring again. They looked at the door and saw Twilight and Fluttershy at walk in.

"Oh, hey sis." Midnight said waving at them.

Twilight stopped, confused. "Midnight? What are you doing here?" Midnight and Spitfire sweat dropped.

"Um, you didn't look at the sign did you? It says Midnight's Music in big purple letters." Twilight blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, no, Fluttershy just said about there being a new music store and brought me here. I guess I should have paid more attention." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, that explains it. Well, look around and see if anything catches your eye." Midnight said as he pulled out a magazine and started reading. They looked around for a bit, and Twilight picked out a few classical ones that caught her eye. Fluttershy only found one she liked. They trotted up to the counter and laid them down.

"Ok, well, for Twilight, I can give you a discount, so that will be 20 bits for you, and Fluttershy, right?" she nods, "Ok, that will be 5 bits." They nodded and took out the bits.

"Fluttershy, go without me, I'll catch up. I got to ask Midnight something." Twilight told her. She nodded and walked out.

"Ok, I saw a lot of groups I know I've never heard of. Are they, um you know?" Twilight asked, not knowing Spitfire already knew the truth.

"Yes, Twilight, they're groups from my past life. And don't worry Twi, Spitfire knows already." he told her, making her worried look fall quickly.

"Oh, ok. Well, I was just checking. See you later Midnight." She said as she walked out.

"See ya sis." he called back.

Midnight felt his stomach growl just as the door closed. Spitfire turned to looked at him with an amused look on her face. He just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, heheh, time for lunch?"

Ok, I'll admit, that probably wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I wanted to include some of what will be a normal day for them. After this chapter, and the next, I'll focus on the more exciting stuff Midnight and the others do. Next time, lunch and mailmares.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction openning: Ok, I'm just leaving everything as is, and just know you guys are getting this quicker than the fim people did, so be happy.

Ok, sorry, I got distracted by Doctor Who. Blame him and him- *River Song looks in and says* "Spoilers, dear. *then leaves*...Uh, ok, I'll just stop there. Well, I hope you all are ready for the next chapter, which takes place right after the last one. Enjoy. Oh, and in case you didn't realize it last chapter AnonJ17, the Shadow Midnight mentioned was your character. I'll probably work him in in a few more chapters, so, be ready for me to message you.

Chapter 4:

Midnight got up from behind the counter with Spitfire following close behind. He grabbed a sign that said, 'Gone to lunch, be back whenever.' and put it up in the window. He opened the door and walked out, holding it for Spitfire to follow. He locked it and they started walking.

"So, any idea where we can get something good to eat?" Spitfire asked Midnight as they walked.

"Yeah, found a place with some awesome hay fries yesterday. It still amazes me that hay can be made to taste just like french fries." he commented.

"And I still have no idea what those are." Spitfire replied.

"Well, as soon as I can get some potatoes, I can make you some. Well, that and cooking or vegi oil. And a frier, which hasn't been invented yet." He sighed and hung his head.

Spitfire patted him on the back and chuckled. "You always get like this when you bring up those french fries of yours."

"I can't help it. They were one of my favorite non-meat food items."

Spitfire shuddered at that. "Ugh, I still can't believe you ate, ugh, meat."

"Heh, yeah, but it's been so long I can't even remember the taste. That, and my taste buds have changed with my new body, which probably wouldn't be able to take the stuff anymore, too. And none of it was pony meat, so yeah." He told her as they reached the restaurant.

They found a table and made their orders. The made small talk about recent events while they ate. They soon finished and Midnight payed the bill. They left the restaurant and decided to walk through the town for a bit before they would go back to the shop.

As they walked around town, taking in the sights, Midnight saw what looked to be a gray pegasus flying wildly. And she was headed right for him. He pushed Spitfire out of the way as the mare crashed into him.

"Ow." Midnight groaned.

"Oooh, that hurt." the mare said as she stood up.

"Oh, are you two ok?" Spitfire asked as she hurried over.

"Yeah." Midnight replied as he stood rubbing his head. He looked at the mare that crashed into him and recognized he instantly.

'Derpy?' he thought to himself. He then noticed the letters scattered everywhere.

"Ah, it seems you dropped your letters everywhere, let us help you pick them miss?" he asked as he started picking them up.

"Oh! My deliveries! Thank you. My names Ditzy Doo, but everypony calls me Derpy." she replied, a little sad at the end.

"Really? You don't seem to like that name though."he said as he and Spitfire handed he the letters.

"I, I don't. But everypony calls me that because of how clumsy I am, and my eyes." she said sadly as she put the letters away.

"Well you shouldn't let them, Ditzy." Spitfire told her, trying to help raise Ditzy's self-esteem. It seemed to help as Ditzy's face brightened up at hearing Spitfire address her by her name.

"Y-yeah, your right. The Docter and Dinky are always telling me I should be more assertive." she replied confidently, as Midnight froze at Ditzy's mention of The Doctor.

"D-did, did you say The Doctor?" he exclaimed, receiving a confused look from both mares.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know him?" Ditzy asked.

"Kind of. Not personally, but I do know some about him. At least, if The Doctor your talking about is the one I'm thinking of. The word TARDIS, wouldn't have any meaning to you would it?" Midnight asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

Ditzy gasped, and started to back up. "Umm, um, I, I think I should go. Bye, and nice meeting you umm..." she said as she got ready to take off.

Midnight knew why she was leaving, so he quickly told him their names. "I'm Midnight Sparkle, she's Spitfire. Tell him he can find me at Midnight's Music, and that I can explain everything."

Dizty nodded and took off. Spitfire just stood there, confused. After a few moments, she asked, "What in the hay was that about?"

"Old life business." Midnight replied, and he started walking back towards the music store. Spitfire stood there for a few seconds and then shrugged, "Whatever."

She quickly caught up with him, and they went back to the store. They reopened, and got a few more unnoticeable customers. It soon became dark and they decided to close up for the night.

"Hey Spitfire. Let's go to Sugercube Corner for dinner. Pinkie makes a pretty good cupcake." Midnight said to her as he flipped the sign to closed. She nodded and they headed out. They soon arrived, and were confused to find the sweet shop dark, although, Midnight had a suspicion as to why.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" Spitfire called out as they walked into the dark store. Suddenly, the light's flicked on, and their ears were assaulted by many screams of, "SURPRISE!" Spitfire gasped, and jumped onto Midnight's back, making him 'oof' from the sudden addition of weight. Pinkie appeared and started talking non-stop.

"Did we surprise you? Did we? Huh, huh? I would have thrown you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party sooner but I was distracted by the tickets to the Gala. I only remembered last night as I fell asleep and I was going to try and have it at your place but its kind of small and has that awesome music store below it so we couldn't have it there ether so I decided to set it up here and hope you two would come by and if you hadn't I would have sent Twilight to come get you guys I'm glad I didn't have to and now you're both here and we can party!" she said in almost one breath.

Spitfire was left gaping as she slid off Midnight's back, while he just grinned, mentally slapping himself for almost forgetting about Pinkies habit to throw welcoming parties. He chuckled at Pinkie's ability to talk almost non-stop, and then turned to Spitfire.

"Well, you heard her. Let's go enjoy our 'Welcome to Ponyville' party." he said, cheerily.

She grinned back and replied, "You know I love a good party."

Finally, it's not long, but it's better than nothing. Now that I have that out of the way, I can focus on the next chapter, which I actually know what I want to do with. I won't make any promises, mainly because when I do, I can never keep them. Oh, and to those wondering about the Doctor Who thing, well, that's going to be a separate story, that you'll have to wait for until I get to chapter 20. (yes, I do expect to get that far) Until next time, peace.


	5. Sorry

Ok, um, I should have probably put this up sooner, but, this story has basically be cancelled in favor of a rewrite. ...that's been put on hiatus until I can figure out how to right it in a way I actually like. Sorry to those who liked this story, but hopefully you'll like the story I plan to do in place of it. ...whenever I get it up. I also have another one I want to do, and have a better idea of how to do it, I just need to figure out a good way to do the intro to it.


End file.
